A Mother's Devotion
by ry0kiku
Summary: After Ukoku's event came and went, Sanzo ikkou has yet to face another danger of losing one of their members. A mother's wrath is very terrifying indeed. "We have been watching, Mother and I." Non yaoi.
1. Chp1: Brother's Appearance

A Mother's Devotion

Title: A Mother's Devotion

Genre: Angst/Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, so there!

Summary: After Ukoku's event came and went, Sanzo-ikkou has yet to face another danger of losing one of their members. A mother's wrath is very terrifying indeed. Set after Reload 9 manga. Non yaoi.

Beta: Warrior Nun

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Brother's Appearance

"Now, what do we have here?" Ukoku mocked quietly, sinister smirk never leaving his face. He set his dark gaze to the tensed Sanzo-ikkou, his lips curved to a winning smirk as he observed his hostage.

Son Goku was floating a few feet above the ground, struggling to get free from the Muten Scripture that wrapped his body from neck to toe.

"Let him go, you bastard." Sanzo hissed, his violet eyes glaring menacingly. Ukoku's smirk just grew wider and as he did so, Goku let out a small yelp as the scripture tightened around his body.

"Goku!" Hakkai yelled in worry.

"Bastard, release him!!" Gojyo growled in anger.

Still smirking, Ukoku made a slight gesture and Goku was pulled closer to him, still bound tightly by the sutra. The dark priest's expression twisted in pleasure as he saw the boy's futile effort to get away. He gripped Goku's jaw, forcing the smaller guy to look at him, as he stroked his hostage's face provocatively.

"Such beautiful and rare eyes," He whispered, brushing some strands of brown hair to get a better view at the deep golden eyes the heretical boy possessed. "Such a shame that they would soon disappear for all eternity but don't worry, you need not worry about your past anymore, Son Goku. Because… they would never exist in the first place."

Goku stared back at him, anger and deviant flamed within his eyes even after the priest threatened him. He could feel the scripture burn where it made direct contact with his skin, but refused to show any signs of pain. He vowed not to give this psycho man pleasure for torturing him; for toying Sanzo and the others.

Meanwhile Sanzo and the others could do nothing but watched the scene played before them with their teeth clenched. Even though he didn't voice it out, Ukoku had a very obvious unspoken message of _"If you show any sign of attacking, you may say goodbye to your heresy friend here."_ With just a flick of his fingers, Ukoku could annihilate Goku's very existence. And it wouldn't take long, remembering the scripture was now covering his body.

Sanzo cursed himself. It was not supposed to be like this. He was the psycho man's actual target. But no, Goku just _had _to interfere. And now, the boy was in danger of being annihilated instead of him. And worse yet, he couldn't do anything. He remembered being in the same predicament just minutes ago, and it was Goku who saved him. But now this time…

Inhaling deeply, Sanzo finally voiced out.

"Let him go." He demanded quietly, eyes pierced Ukoku's dark ones. "I am the one you want."

Gojyo and Hakkai turned to face the monk, frowning as the same thought entered their mind. "Sanzo, you didn't…"

"You want me. Goku has nothing to do with this. So release him, and take me instead." Sanzo spoke, keeping his gaze at the dark priest firm.

"NO!!" Goku suddenly yelled, startling Sanzo and the others after his long moment of silence... "Don't listen to him, Sanzo! This psycho is targeting you! Stay away from… mmph!!" His words were cut short as Ukoku wrapped the scripture around his mouth, effectively muffling all his protests.

"Mmpph!! Mmf!! Mmmmrgh!!" Goku shook his head violently, attempting to free himself but to no avail. Ukoku watched his useless struggling, amused smirk played on his face.

"Now, now, even a hostage must know how to behave, Son Goku. Didn't Genjyo teach you good manners?" Ukoku smirked wickedly as he once again set his gaze to Sanzo. "It's true that you're my actual target, Genjyo-chan. However, I'm afraid that this catch is just happened to be more interesting." He nudged towards the still-struggling Goku, his smirk grew wider.

"Would you like to see it again?" He adjusted his glasses casually, his dark eyes glowed behind the glasses. "When you once again lose the one important to you. And this time," Ukoku flickered his fingers as the scripture started to glow. "I'll make sure that he won't be revived."

Sanzo and the other stared in horror as the scripture emitted dark aura and started engulfing Goku's body starting from his feet. Goku's eyes widened and he trashed wildly. If it were not for the gag, Sanzo was certain that Goku was screaming in pain. Realizing this as well, Ukoku walked behind his hostage and removed the gag, allowing Goku's scream to fill the forest.

"AAAH!! AAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

The scream was heart-wrenching and filled with pain. Ukoku watched with growing satisfaction as the aura reached Goku's thighs, revealing his darkened and dead-looking legs and feet. The golden eyes slowly losing their brightness, as Goku continued to scream until his voice was sore.

"Interesting…" the dark priest muttered, insanity wound upon his face.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Gojyo thundered, his face red in anger as he threw his chained sickle to the crazy priest. Ukoku did nothing but stare at the weapon, insanity still coloring his features, as the shakujo suddenly scattered into pieces.

Gojyo fell forward, startled at the sudden momentum of losing his weapon.

"Gojyo! Are you alright?" Hakkai ran to his companion's side, utterly worried. Gojyo stared at his shattered weapon, eyes widened in disbelief.

"No fucking way…" He muttered, before lifting his head and saw Sanzo pointing his gun at Ukoku, his features twisted in great fury.

"Sanzo, don't…!"

BANG!!

The lone gunshot rang within the forest, silencing incessant voices of few insects and birds in that area. Sanzo froze; his hand that was holding the Smith-and-Wesson trembled. Gojyo and Hakkai stared speechless. Ukoku's smirk never wavered. Effortlessly, he shoved Goku from in front of him, having used him as a human shield. Sanzo's eyes widened as he saw blood leaking out from Goku's left side where his bullet had pierced him.

Goku had no longer screaming. His eyes were now dull as the aura had consumed half of his body. His head fell limp, unconscious, now held only by the scripture binding him.

"Goku!!" Hakkai yelled, his fists clenched so tight until he could feel his nails dig into his palms. "Please hold on!!"

"You fucking coward!!" Gojyo roared, angry crimson eyes loathed the smirking priest. "How dare you use him as a shield!!"

Ukoku, obviously enjoying the look on Sanzo-ikkou's face, just eyed the unconscious boy with eyes sparkling new interest, as he softly stroking the wound, staining his fingers red. "Perfect aim as usual, Genjyo." He whispered as he licked the blood menacingly. "Too bad that you missed the vital point. I thought you would prefer to end his suffering instead of letting him with this slow and painful death?"

Sanzo didn't reply. He stared at the blood gushing out from Goku's body. The wound he caused.

"You… bastard…" he clenched his teeth, but restrained himself from shooting. What if Ukoku really makes him to aim for Goku's heart this time?

"It's almost there," Ukoku suddenly muttered, staring with interest as the dark aura had reached Goku's chest, slowly creeping up his neck. "Just a few more seconds, then Son Goku would disappear for eternity…" His smirk grew as the aura engulfed Goku's mouth and nose, making its steady way to his closed eyes.

"Make sure you watch him, Genjyo." Ukoku's voice echoed both in the silent forest and in Sanzo's ears. "Watch, until he completely disappears…"

That reached whatever limit Sanzo had. "STOP IT!!"

What happened next was too fast for all of them to follow, even for Ukoku. The heretical priest blinked once, unable to hide his surprise as his scripture fell empty onto the forest floor, having lost its captive. He turned slowly and saw a lean figure kneel on the ground, holding Goku's limp body. Demonic ears peeked through strands of silver-white hair. The figure slowly stood, cradling Goku who was still unconscious in his arms as he did so.

"I hope you knew better than interrupting one's errand, youkai-san there." Ukoku had gained his composure enough to comment as his Muten Scripture slowly rolled back unto his shoulders.

"I am no youkai." The figure replied, his voice was deep and somehow had a strange echo within the air. "And neither human, nor a god." He slowly turned, revealing ivory white skin and slitted golden eyes framed by silver-white hair. There was a kanji 'wind' on his forehead, barely concealed by his long bangs.

"My name is Torino Kazeyo, and I am here to get my brother, Son Goku."

-to be continued…

* * *

**Sneak Peek to the next chapter: Brother's Decision**

"**What the fuck…!"**

"**Please stop it, Gojyo. You should've realized that it's not wise to pick up fight with him."**

"**Shit, Hakkai… he's gonna release the Seiten Taisei!!"**


	2. Chp2: Brother's Decision

Mother's Devotion

A Mother's Devotion

Title: A Mother's Devotion

Genre: Angst/Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Torino Kazeyo.

Summary: After Ukoku's event came and went, Sanzo-ikkou has yet to face another danger of losing one of their members. A mother's wrath is very terrifying indeed. Set after Reload 9 manga. Non yaoi.

Beta : Warrior Nun

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Brother's Decision

"My name is Torino Kazeyo, older brother of Son Goku." Slitted golden eyes pierced through strands of silver hair framing ivory white face. "And I'm here to save him."

Sanzo and the others stared at the young stranger in clear astonishment. Goku's brother? They had long assumed that Goku had no family given that he was born from the earth, but now this guy showed up, claiming to be Goku's older brother. Should they believe him? But those golden eyes were exactly the same…

On the other hand, Ukoku let out a small chuckle... "Giving of your exclamation as Son Goku's brother, I believe you're a heretical being then, Torino Kazeyo-san? Very unpredictable yet, is very interesting." Ukoku adjusted his glasses casually, keeping his gaze to Kazeyo's golden ones. "But still, child of the Earth or not, I sincerely hope you know better than interfere with my business." The dark eyes glowed as Kazeyo remained unmoving. "You have seen for yourself my power over Son Goku. Now if you please, Kazeyo-san, hand me your little brother. I've not quite finished with him." Ukoku spoke calmly, his usual cockiness filling his voice.

Kazeyo's face showed no change of expression, but his eyes blazed with somewhat anger. "You foolish human," He sneered, "You will soon learn how powerless you really are; to challenge the true power of nature."

Ukoku's smirk never wavered. Then, without warning, his Muten Scripture sprouted out again, predictably to Kazeyo and Goku's direction. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai couldn't tear their eyes off the scene as the scripture whirled around the spot, leaving blackened soil on its trail.

Ukoku frowned, though he was not above admitting that he was a bit surprised as he saw his scripture hit nothing but empty air. Again, he adjusted his glasses. "Oh my…"

"Cho Hakkai-san."

Hakkai turned abruptly, shocked at the voice that suddenly greeted him. Kazeyo had stood behind him, still carrying Goku in his arms. But what adding more to Hakkai's surprise was a pair of grey wings upon the silver-haired heretic's back.

"Here," Kazeyo held out his arms and gently placed the unconscious Goku onto Hakkai's arms. "Take care of my brother. I know you've got some healing abilities, human turned youkai."

Hakkai nodded, though wincing a little at the heretic's choice of words, as he supported Goku's body and lowered him gently to the ground. He turned his head around to thank Kazeyo but saw that the heretic was no longer there. Only then did he realize that Kazeyo was floating among tree branches, his grey wings were spread out, making him look somewhat like a golden-eyed angel.

Hakkai's eyes widened.

_He's fast!_

"Don't just sit there you dummy, heal him!" It was Gojyo's voice that snapped Hakkai's thoughts back to the ground.

"Ha…hai." He turned his attention back to Goku as he slowly folded his sleeves to allow more chi access. He put his hand on Goku's bullet wound gently and closed his eyes as a familiar green glow radiated and he could feel the wound slowly closed under his touch. Then he moved to heal some burnt marks left by the scripture. To his relief, there were only a few minor injuries.

"He'll live, right?" Gojyo asked. His concern was unmistakable in his tone.

Hakkai nodded. "Only a bullet wound and a few minor bruises and burnt marks. We're lucky Kazeyo-san pulled him out from that scripture in time. If not…" Hakkai let his words trail off as he stared at Kazeyo, who was still floating in the air with his eyes piercing Ukoku.

"Wings, eh? You're getting more interesting, my heresy friend." Ukoku spoke, staring at the grey wings as if aching to examine them. Kazeyo snorted as he landed and with a swift movement, his wings were sucked back into his body.

He kept his gaze at the dark priest firm as he hissed threateningly. "You shall pay for what you did to my brother, dirty human." He spat, his heretical golden eyes blazed in rage.

Ukoku smirked sarcastically. "You're an amusing one, heresy. It really is a pity that your existence would soon… disappear." At his words, the Muten Scripture awoke once again and engulfed Kazeyo, who gave no attempt to escape.

The smirk widened as the scripture wound itself around Kazeyo's body, trapping him in the same predicament as Goku minutes ago.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, heresy." Ukoku mocked, winning smirk wound upon his handsome face.

Kazeyo said nothing. He held his head high, closing his eyes, and suddenly in a swift moment, the scripture fell apart from his body, scattered as if being sliced by unseen knives.

... knives that were the air itself.

Ukoku stared, for the first time let surprise clearly written on his face as he muttered. "What the…"

"You forgot one simple fact, human." Kazeyo stood, completely free, as he leisurely straightened his clothes. "I am the son of the Earth. If you're naïve enough to believe that just a single Tenchi Kaigen Scripture could bring me down, you're no worth of the 'Sanzo' title."

Ukoku remained silent; his eyes were still fixed on his scattered scripture, as he raised his hand and clapped his own forehead. "How stupid," he chuckled in playful manner. "Son Goku was wearing his limiter. _How stupid_…"

"Should he was released from that power suppression," Kazeyo added, glanced at the golden diadem gracing Goku's head, "your scripture wouldn't stand a chance against him. No scriptures will, against the creations of the Earth itself."

Ukoku, still chuckling, slowly held out his hand and the pieces of his scripture flew to his hand. Kazeyo did nothing to prevent the sutra coming back to its owner, but kept his challenging eyes at the priest.

"I shall keep that in mind, son of the Earth." Ukoku finally spoke; his tone was casual as he put his scripture back into his robes. "Now since it seems that my scripture would take some time before it could be used again, I'm afraid that I have no choice but to retreat. I just have one thing to say," His eyes glowed for a brief second before they closed as a familiar smirk graced the dark-haired priest's face. "You really are a nuisance, Kazeyo-san." With that, the evil human vanished.

Tension that filled the place disappeared, as Kazeyo relaxed and turned his attention back to the astonished trio.

"How's he?" Kazeyo asked as he approached the ikkou, obviously addressing Hakkai.

"I've closed his wounds." Hakkai replied, rubbing his arms tiredly. "But for an unknown reason, he seems unable to regain consciousness. I've tried everything, but…" He focused his emerald eyes on the unconscious boy, worry coloring his features.

Kazeyo's expression gave no changes as he knelt before the boy and his companions. His silver brows met as he cursed. "That bastard…"

Then without warning, Kazeyo placed his hand on Goku's golden diadem and yanked it off, predictably startling Sanzo and the others.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Gojyo yelled as he lunged forward, attempting to grab the limiter back. But before he could even reached him, Kazeyo had tossed the limiter high to the air and with a snap of his fingers, the diadem was sliced off and fell onto the ground as nothing more than scattered pieces of metal.

Gojyo's eyes widened. "What did you do that for?!"

"Leave it to me." Kazeyo responded shortly, his golden eyes narrowed as he saw his brother started to change into his demonic self before his eyes.

"What the fuck…!" Gojyo was about to retort but Hakkai's calming hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Calm down, Gojyo. You should've realized that it's not wise to pick fight with him."

Gojyo turned his steaming head to face Hakkai's calm one. "Shit, Hakkai… He's gonna release the Seiten Taisei!"

"Just trust Kazeyo-san, Gojyo. He is Goku's brother after all." Hakkai whispered assuringly.

"You honestly believe that shit, Hakkai?" Gojyo grunted in disagreement, but dare not to protest further. He knew better than testing out Hakkai's patience.

Sanzo, on the other hand, remained mysteriously silent as he watched Goku finished transforming and the Seiten Taisei opened his eyes, revealing slitted and predatory orbs, causing those around him to unconsciously flinch.

"Nghrr…" The heretic groaned, and Gojyo reflexively muttered "Shit!" and gripped his weapon in anticipation. But then, faster than any eyes could follow, Kazeyo pulled Seiten into his arms and with an almost soundless movement, his wings sprouted out and engulfed Seiten's body in his embrace.

Followed by three pairs of astonished eyes, Kazeyo finally opened his wings after a few moments, revealing a sleeping Goku with a new golden diadem gracing his head.

"Ano… Kazeyo-san, what did you just do?" Hakkai asked, trying to sound casual.

"Restoring his life-force..." Kazeyo answered shortly, bringing his hand to trace around the limiter for final checking. "That bastard sure knew how to use the scripture…"

"But… We thought only the monk who could…" Gojyo didn't get to finish his words as Kazeyo suddenly stood, holding Goku's body firmly in his arms.

"It's clear to me now," He began, his tone was unreadable as his golden eyes swept over the tensed ikkou. "That the people my brother has been hanging out with are clearly unreliable. You will cause nothing but danger to my brother. Especially that human..." His eyes met with Sanzo for a brief second before he continued, not giving any chance for them to retort. "That's why, I'm taking my brother back to our Mother."

-tbc

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the next chap: Mother's Voice**

**#**

"**What do you want to say?"  
**"**I want you to stay away from my brother."**

**#**

"**W-Who are you??"  
**"**Open up your mind, dear child, and tell me. What do you see?"**


	3. Chp3: Mother's Voice

A Mother's Devotion

Title: A Mother's Devotion

Genre: Angst/Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Torino Kazeyo.

Summary: After Ukoku's event came and went, Sanzo-ikkou has yet to face another danger of losing one of their members. A mother's wrath is very terrifying indeed. Set after Reload 9 manga. Non yaoi.

Beta reader by: Warrior Nun

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mother's Voice

"That's why... I'm taking my brother back to our mother." Kazeyo stated calmly, still holding Goku in his arms.

"Why you…!" Gojyo was about to retort, but a sudden growl stopped him.

"No fucking way."

The three of them stared at Sanzo, who had been previously silent. His violet eyes blazed with unreadable emotions even for Hakkai and Gojyo.

"I wasn't spending shitty years raising that saru only to let strangers like you take him away in front of my nose."

Kazeyo frowned, his silver brows met in clear displeasure. "Saru?" His tone changed into one of anger. "You hold no respect to my brother."

"It's not exactly what it seems, Kazeyo-san." Hakkai hastily interfered, intending to save the awkward situation. "We thank you for saving us all, especially Goku. Without you, we dare not to imagine what would happen to us. And thus, we openly accept your position as Goku's brother…"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo protested, but one death glare from the green eyed man put him into silent mode.

"However, Kazeyo-san," Hakkai continued, after succeeding on silencing the furious red head, as his tone turned serious. "We can't help but object your quest on taking Goku. We all know that Goku is already old enough to decide the best for him. And I believe that not even you as his brother could take that particular right away from him." Hakkai spoke carefully; emerald eyes fixed Kazeyo's golden ones.

The silver-haired heretic just stared back, unblinking, before finally responding.

"What are you trying to say, human-turned-youkai?"

"I can't say I like your preference of words, Kazeyo-san." The usually soft green eyes had somehow turned predatory at the heretic's last words. Kazeyo, who stubbornly refused to lose the staring contest with Hakkai that not even Gojyo dared to participate, just kept his gaze firm as he spoke.

"Nicely phrased, Cho Hakkai-san."

This ended the unspoken contest between them as Hakkai let go of his dark aura and replied carefully. "My suggestion is to let Goku stay with us at least until he's awake and well enough to decide for himself whether to leave or not. Plus he still needs some treatment for his injuries. And I, as a healer, would definitely advise against it if you plan to take him in his current condition."

Silence followed Hakkai's statement. Gojyo stared at Hakkai and Kazeyo, try guessing what's on each other's mind. Sanzo merely kept silent.

"Very well then..." Kazeyo finally responded, looked more relaxed as he slowly handed the sleeping Goku to Hakkai, who seemed to be the only one he trusted among the three. "On one condition…"

Hakkai stared at the gleaming golden eyes, calculating. "What is it?"

"You must take me with you."

* * *

Gojyo was irritated. Very irritated...

He set baleful crimson eyes at the silver-haired man sitting beside him at the back seat. Kazeyo had insisted on holding Goku, thus preferring to squeeze himself into the small space the jeep provided instead of flying with those huge wings of his. He settled his unconscious brother onto his lap and resting his head on his chest as he stroked the brown hair gently. The heretic's arms curled around the smaller boy, his golden eyes never lowered their guard. But what irritated Gojyo the most was that Kazeyo insisted on taking out his wings—yes, those awfully huge wings—and engulfed Goku's body protectively as if traumatic that anyone might attack his dearest little brother.

Gojyo scowled as some strands of the grey feathers brushed against his arms, creating a tickling sensation. He scooted as far away as he could, pressing himself to the Jeep's body, as he glared at the winged heretic dejectedly.

"Stupid brother complex," He murmured, irritated. He had no idea whether it's just his feeling or not, but he felt almost sure that Kazeyo's piercing golden eyes were directed mainly to Sanzo. He wondered if the said monk could feel the penetrating glare through the seat. Sighing, the red head threw his hands over his head, attempting to relax in such a small space thanks to the huge wings. His eyes darted between the heretic and the priest.

_Wonder what that monk will do to handle this situation…_

* * *

"What do you want to say?" Sanzo murmured, his eyes closed in his usual manner of go-fuck-yourself-I-don't-give-a-damn as he inhaled the cigarette deeply.

Kazeyo stared at Sanzo; his tone was unreadable as he spoke.

"I want you to stay away from my brother."

Sanzo didn't even flinch at the straightforward request. He slowly opened his eyes and stared squarely at Kazeyo's eyes for the first time after the heretic had gestured him wordlessly to the woods for a talk, alone. They left Goku in their tent, taken care by Hakkai and the fuming Gojyo.

Kazeyo was at his human form. His hair was shorter, much resembled Hakkai—whereas his youkai form's was similar to Homura's—and his ears were that of human. One of his golden eyes was covered by an obsidian eye-patch, of which Sanzo assumed to be his power limiter. Kazeyo looked nothing alike with Goku in appearance, but when his uncovered gold eye bore through him, Sanzo couldn't help but feel as if he was staring at the older version of Goku.

Sanzo just shrugged, keeping his expression unchanged, as he slowly exhaled.

"I don't see the reason."

Kazeyo kept his gaze firm at the blonde as he spoke sharply.

"Stop pretending that you don't. I have been watching. I know my brother had almost got killed several times because of you. He almost lost himself once at the desert when he removed his limiter for your sake. He lost a huge amount of life-force when he was captured by War Prince Homura and was forced to create his new world. And lastly," Kazeyo's eyes blazed in somewhat anger but the human monk remained expressionless, "I know that he was fatally injured by that dark priest, and you did nothing but ran away, leaving my brother struggling for his life like some dying animal!" Clear anger was now visible in his voice.

"If it were not for Cho Hakkai, my brother would've been died and I would've hunted you down and finished you off." He clenched his fists furiously, strangely his face remained unchanged.

"Are those not enough proof of your worthlessness?"

Sanzo's eyebrows twitched at the statement. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, and stomped it with his heels.

"You're done talking?" He commented airily, taking another cigarette and lit it up. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kazeyo looked almost blown up and continued without giving the heretic a chance to burst out. "I'm afraid that you spoke to the wrong person then." He exhaled, letting the smoke flow into the chilly night air.

Kazeyo gained his composure quickly enough to reply less hotly. "Oh?"

Sanzo met his eyes, appreciating the fact that the heretic was more matured than he thought. "It's Goku we're talking about. Though sometimes he acts like it, he's hardly a kid anymore. Like Hakkai said, he has the right to choose. It's not that I stick with him by choice in the first place." He inhaled again deeply, letting his lungs absorb the intoxicating nicotine. "You as his brother must know this fact better than anyone else." He stopped speaking for a moment to let the smoke slip between his lips.

Kazeyo stared at Sanzo, his expression unexpectedly softened. "I know. As an older sibling I wish to protect my brother, but of course I still value his decision. Besides," His lips curved to a mixture of happy and sad smile, "I can see that he's really happy being with you guys. I've never seen his aura glow brighter than when he spent his time with you. It's hardly understandable, seeing how many times you hit him or yell at him, and even endanger him. But, he seems to enjoy it."

Sanzo had given himself a break, leaning against a tree as he listened as the heretic started to open up to him.

"If he doesn't want to come with me, I have no intention to force him. As long as my brother happy, I will find my happiness as well."

"If that's so, why were you so persistent on taking him in the first place?" Sanzo unexpectedly asked, his violet eyes sparkled a tinge of curiosity. "If you really wish for his happiness, why tried to take him by force?"

Kazeyo let the question hang unanswered for a brief moment before answering with his eyes darted to the forest floor.

"It's because of her." He slowly replied and for the first time, Sanzo could sense fear from the heretic. "Unfortunately, I cannot speak of her."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. His feelings told him that this wasn't good news. He asked nevertheless. "Her?"

Kazeyo wasn't quick to respond. He closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself before whispering, barely audible to hear.

"My Mother."

* * *

Golden eyes blinked twice before opening completely, staring confusedly as a wave of nausea still messing up his head.

"Nngh… it hurts…" Goku groaned, clutching his head with his right hand while using his left hand to support himself from the mattress he had been laying on. Once his head cleared a little, he set his gaze at his surroundings and figured that he must be inside a tent. He crawled his way to the tent's entrance and flipped the cover, revealing shadows of trees under the starry night sky.

"Where is this place?"

The last thing he could remember was they fought Ukoku together, and he was taken hostage after trying to protect Sanzo. He recalled almost being annihilated; there was helplessness, a great pain, a gunshot and… Sanzo!

He snapped his head around; panic slowly crept up his mind as the remembrance of his master took up his head.

Where's Sanzo now? Did he get killed? Or did he give himself up in change of him? Where are Gojyo and Hakkai? Are they all killed? Because of him? Then why is he still alive? What's happening here?

_Cast you worries aside, dear child. There is no harm._

Goku stunned as the melodious voice reached him. He turned his head around in search of whoever spoke to him. Realizing that no one was there but him gave him a creepy chill. Then, without warning, the disembodied voice rang again.

_Throw your fear away, dear child. You will be safe in my arms._

It was clear that it was a female's voice. Strangely enough, the voice felt familiar. Gulping nervously, Goku turned his head around, still stubbornly searching for the mysterious voice as he croaked, "W-Who are you?"

The voice laughed. It was hearty and it felt as if the whole universe laughed along with it.

_Silly child, how can you even let me out of your mind?_

Goku's eyes widened. This was getting freaky. Whoever did this must know him very well, he was sure about that. But he didn't remember having any close female acquaintances, thanks to his years living with Sanzo at the temple. But still, the voice felt oddly comforting…

_I have been watching, my child. You have grown, just like your brother._

Goku froze. What did it mean by brother? The voice seemed to know him more than he knew himself. His heart raced as understanding slowly seeped inside him. Could it be…

_Open up your mind, my child, and tell me. What do you see?_

Goku slowly turned his head and stared into the darkness of the forest. Chilly night air stroked his cheek softly; his golden eyes went blank as he let out a whisper.

"Mother…"

* * *

"Mother?" Sanzo frowned, staring at the silver-haired heretic questioningly. "You mean your and Goku's mother?"

Kazeyo nodded, and Sanzo could sense slight fear in his reply.

"We have been watching, my mother and I. And unlike me, she saw youthree as nothing more than nuisance for my brother. I'm afraid she has lost faith in you guys. After this incident, I'm sure she won't keep it quiet. Sooner or later, Mother will appear by herself and take my brother, regardless he refuses or not."

tbc

**Sneak Peek to Chp4: Mother's Calling**

**#**

"**What do you mean by 'he's gone'??"  
**"**He's disappeared. Missing... Nowhere to be seen."**

**#**

"**Kazeyo-san, is something wrong?"  
**"**It's her. Mother is here, right now."**


	4. Chp4: Mother's Calling

A Mother's Devotion

Title: A Mother's Devotion

Genre: Angst/Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I only own Torino Kazeyo.

Summary: After Ukoku's event came and went, Sanzo-ikkou has yet to face another danger of losing one of their members. A mother's wrath is very terrifying indeed. Set after Reload 9 manga. Non yaoi.

Beta by: Warrior Nun

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Mother's Calling

"Even if it's against his will, she will take him back."

The statement hung unanswered for a brief moment. Kazeyo stood there facing Sanzo, his one gold eye bore through amethyst. Sanzo put his cigarette away from his parted lips, exhaling quietly as he let out a grunt. "Hn."

Kazeyo raised one silver brow at the response. Whatever reactions he'd expected from the monk, this certainly wasn't the one he had in mind. He wondered if Sanzo was even taking him seriously.

_Why did they choose this ignorant human to become my brother's guardian?_

Still in his usual manner of go-fuck-yourself-I-don't-give-a-damn, the blond priest inhaled the nicotine deeply and exhaled slowly, letting the smoke to dissolve quietly into the night air. His calm yet arrogant demeanor started to really piss the silver-haired heretic off.

"I would like to know your response as the chosen guardian of my brother, Sanzo-san." For the first time, he addressed the human by the name. It was quite surprising how he managed to talk so calmly while the voice in his head urged him to choke the human priest to death.

Sanzo stubbornly stayed silent, obviously putting the heretic's patience to a test. He took the last deep breath of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomped its butt off.

"Thanks for the information." He finally muttered, hand reaching into his robes for another nicotine stick.

The statement was as good as a slap for Kazeyo. Having to look at that sour face and watching the damn human dirtying the air with his damn smoke, all he got for response was _that_?! That's it. He made a mental note to apologize to his brother if he might hurt his beloved guardian, by any chance. He secretly admired his brother for having such a mental power to stand this human's psychotic behavior for years.

Anyway, Kazeyo was extremely pissed off at this point. He reached out and grabbed the priest collar not-so-gently, and hissed in barely suppressed anger.

"Are you saying that you care nothing about my brother??" He growled and for a second his gold eye shifted into its predatory mode before changing back again. "What kind of nonsense is this?!"

"Speak for yourself." Sanzo replied coldly, causing Kazeyo to unconsciously tense as those violet eyes met his own in a piercing glare. "A minute ago you insisted on taking your brother, and now you're begging me to take care of him?"

The statement froze Kazeyo. He couldn't find even a word to retort. Sanzo had proved his point. He was hesitating.

With a grunt, he released his grip on Sanzo's robes, avoiding looking at the priest's eyes. Sanzo straightened his robes, wearing his usual cold mask as he observed the heretic casting his eyes down to the ground. Even he could tell the silver-haired heretic was somehow looked troubled.

"It's because… I don't want him to suffer my Mother's wrath." Kazeyo spoke quietly after a few moments of silence. Sanzo stared back at him, his golden brows met. For the first time, Kazeyo looked exactly like Goku when he was scared of Sanzo's wrath. It looked like he had to admit that those two were really brothers after all.

"Mother wants all of us to unite. That's right." Kazeyo continued, his silver bangs were now shadowing his eyes. "But then… when I found out that my brother—Son Goku—has found his happiness, I wondered if it's right to just take him with us. To take everything away from him… it feels _wrong_."

Sanzo now stared at Kazeyo, his cold mask fell to reveal curiosity that was rarely seen on his usually emotionless face.

"But Mother is _right_. Mother can't be wrong. Mother's words are my order. Even though it hurts in here." He pressed his hand on his chest, his expression twisted in agony. It was clear that he had been hiding those inner conflicts within him. He had been trying to accomplish the job his heart didn't give into.

Sanzo let out an exasperated sigh. Siblings or not, now he had another saru to soothe. And it's a pain in the ass. "Listen here…"

"Sanzo... Kazeyo-san!"

Both men turned and saw Hakkai and Gojyo run through the forest approaching them, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked sharply, registering worried expression Hakkai wore. He had known this man long enough to realize this certainly wasn't a good news. The pair stopped in front of Sanzo and Kazeyo, trying to catch their breath from the night sprint.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai panted, managing to restore his breath enough to talk. "Do you know where Goku is?"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the question. "Isn't he supposed to be in his bed?" However, bad feeling started creeping over him as he saw Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged concerned looks. He groaned; this is most likely going to be a long night. "Don't tell me…"

Gojyo let out a grunt as he nodded and spoke. "He's gone."

* * *

The sound of owls howling seemed like coming from far away to him. He didn't even flinch as his bare feet stepped on sharps tugs scattered on the ground, dripping crimson streaks onto the forest floor. He continued to walk slowly, drowning himself deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. His mind gave no attention to where he was going; all he needed to do was to follow that marvelous voice. The alluring voice that seemed to echo within his very soul was intending to draw him closer and closer, like a relentless calling.

_Come to me, my child. Towards the warmth of my arms…_

Though he was like half-conscious, he noticed the trees had become less and less. Upon passing one big oak tree, he finally saw it. There, stood in the middle of a clearing, was a huge willow. The gigantic tree stood majestically over the other trees, making them seemed like grass in its comparison. His lips curved to an unconscious grin, his eyes stared blankly.

_Come to me, my child. Towards this realm where you will feel no pain…_

The voice grew stronger, more alluring, almost enchanting. He made no hesitance as he stepped onto the clearing towards the willow. Stretching out his hand as if wanting to reach for a nonexistent hand, his mouth voiced out in a sheer, almost creepy happiness.

"Mother…"

* * *

"What do you mean by 'he's gone'?" Sanzo asked sharply, his indifferent mask fixed upon his face.

"He's gone. Missing… Nowhere to be seen." Gojyo replied as if it would help.

Sanzo grunted in clear displeasure. "Aren't you supposed to take care of him while I was gone with his brother?" He barked, unintentionally made slight worry clear in his tone.

This time, it was Hakkai to the answer. The green-eyed man stared at the upset monk as he spoke apologetically. "We are. And we're sorry to let you down, Sanzo. I just went down to the river to get water and leave him in Gojyo's care for a while, but by the time I returned…"

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Gojyo scowled as Hakkai gave him his rare deadly glare. "You have no idea how badly my stomach hurts that time… I have no choice but to get it done!"

"Enough with this unnecessary bickering." Sanzo grunted impatiently, rubbing his temples in clear weary. "Where's he now?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be running all the way here, Mr. Almighty Monk." Gojyo replied sarcastically. "Geez, and here I thought you were smarter than…"

"It's Mother."

Gojyo stopped his ranting as he and the other two turned to see the silver-haired heretic. They had almost forgotten Kazeyo's presence had they not heard his barely hearable whisper. As they looked carefully, they noticed Kazeyo's expression was laced with fear and his body trembled slightly.

"Kazeyo-san?" Hakkai asked carefully, putting what he hoped as a calming hand on the heretic's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Kazeyo slapped Hakkai's hand off his shoulder as he placed his other hand on his eyepatch and ripped it off roughly. Gojyo and Hakkai stared in awe as Kazeyo's demon form emerged, along with his wings. Once he finished, he raised his huge wings and taking his body off the ground.

"Fuck…!" Gojyo cursed as the momentum caused the air around them to spin and showered them with dust and dry leaves. "Hey, can't you just take off more elegantly or what?!"

Ignoring the ranting red head, Kazeyo kept raising until he had reached a certain height, then he turned and started to fly away.

"Wait, Kazeyo-san!" Hakkai called, running after the flying heretic. "Where are you going?" He tried to make his voice heard through the raging sound Kazeyo's wings created.

Without even looking back, Kazeyo replied. "I'm going to my mother. She's here, right now. And she's not pleased. Not pleased at all." It was impossible to read his emotions in such height. Assuming the conversation was over, Kazeyo increased his speed and soon was gone among the darkness of the forest.

Gojyo cursed silently at the departure, muttering about a stupid saru and stupid brother. Hakkai stared at Sanzo, feeling like he could predict the monk's reaction even before he asked.

"Sanzo?"

"Follow him." Sanzo grunted and caused Hakkai to smile a little as his assumption was proven right. "We've had enough with one berserk heretic without needing to experience another one." He had given up searching on his cigarette pack and instead reaching for his Smith-and-Wesson. He opened the container and checked its bullets before clenching it back and led his remaining companions.

"Ikuzo." He spoke.

-to be continued…

* * *

**_Sneak Peek for Chp 5: Mother's Devotion_**

**_No written sneak peeks! Actually, I drew the sneak peek into a one-page doujin. I'll send the sneak peek to everyone who reviewed this chapter. Just drop me your email address and I'll send it to you. Oh and by the way, the next one will be the last chapter. I appreciate everyone who following this story until this far (bows)_**


End file.
